


Шесть тысяч шагов и все такое

by CommanderShally



Series: Neil&The Protagonist [8]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Хотя между ними ничего и не произошло, чтобы можно было делать выводы о «слишком», он доверяет своей интуиции и реакциям тела, которые в два голоса твердят: «ты запал на Нила, хватит это отрицать».
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Neil&The Protagonist [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Шесть тысяч шагов и все такое

**Author's Note:**

> Протагонист в этом тексте нагло использует имя сэра Майкла Кросби.  
> Чинук - это вертолет, на чинуках их доставляли до Стальска-12.
> 
> Текст небечен.

Кредитная карта Майкла Кросби оказывается как никогда кстати. Собственно, как и имя. Да, возможно это не самая удачная идея, но сэр Кросби не возражает, когда у него спрашивают разрешения примерить его личность.  
  
Преимущества профессии агента спецслужб на лицо.  
  
Стоит обзавестись именем и мир вокруг становится более открытым что ли.  
  
Например, гораздо проще ходить по магазинам и выбирать костюм для предстоящей миссии.  
  
— Пойдет?  
  
Они застревают в небольшом ателье в Осло и никак не могут определиться с тем, как именно нужно одеться, чтобы выглядеть как типичные клиенты Фрипорта.  
  
К счастью у Нила с этих проблем нет. Глядя на него вообще складывается ощущение, что он до службы в ЦРУ занимался модельным бизнесом. Эта сумбурная мысль не идет у «Майкла» из головы. Возможно не очень хорошо вот так пялиться на напарника, но Майкл ничего не может с этим поделать.  
  
— Пойдет? — Нил снова спрашивает. На этот раз Майкл приходит в себя и обнаруживает что на Ниле очередной костюм. Выглядит очень солидно и чертовски подходит под цвет глаз, но Майкл почему-то не может ответить то, чего от него просят. Словно если он откроет рот, то все его мысли, какими бы они глупыми не казались полезут наружу.  
  
Нужно прочистить голову.  
  
— Отлично, — кое-как отвечает Майкл и даже показывает два больших пальца вверх. А затем закрывает лицо руками, думая о том каким идиотом он, наверное, кажется Нилу.  
  
Они торчат тут уже два часа, но так и не определились с тем, что им нужно.  
  
— Не могу понять, что тут не так, — Нил выходит из примерочной пытаясь разобраться в неудачном узле галстука. Он кажется немного потерянным и Майклу кажется это забавным.  
  
— Перетянул вот тут, — Майклу приходится положить свои руки поверх ладоней Нила и показать в каком месте непорядок, — поэтому не идет как надо.  
  
Галстук обхватывает шею Нила и на мгновение он и Майкл замирают, глядя друг другу в глаза. Майкл щелкает зубами и резко отстраняется. Он отступает назад и не дожидаясь момента, когда Нил что-то скажет выходит из зоны примерочных в основной зал ателье.  
  
— Мне нужно отлучиться, — произносит он, прежде чем выйти из ателье и пуститься в бег, в надежде что скорость очистит его разум.  
  
Вдох-выдох. Движение мышц и полный порядок.  
  
Никаких дурных мыслей о модельной внешности напарника.  
  
Нил ждет его на крыльце ателье, ничего не комментирует. В руках у него два костюма в чехле, и они молча направляются в отель.  
  


***

Адреналин все еще кипит внутри после самой странной схватки в жизни Майкла. Он выпивает уже третью чашку чая, но ничего не меняется, Майкл все еще на взводе.  
  
— Нил, ты уже спишь? — Майкл надеется выяснить кое-какие детали, которые наверняка удалось запомнить Нилу. Нужно создать наиболее полную картину произошедшего.  
  
В спальне Нила горит свет, и Майкл позволяет себе аккуратно приоткрыть дверь. Оказывается, Нил уже давно в царстве Морфея, лежит на кровати как есть в одежде. На его груди разложены бумаги со схемами хранилища в Фрипорте, какие-то рукописные заметки.  
  
Сам Нил выглядит таким спокойным, что Майкл позволяет себе немного задержаться, чтобы изучить его. Тени от приглушенного вечернего освещения ложатся на лицо Нила подчеркивая то, как тот сегодня вымотался.  
  
Майкл ловит себя на том, что считает Нила привлекательным.  
  
Эта мысль отчего-то не отбрасывается в сторону как мешающая или отвлекающая, а наоборот получает развитие.  
  
И оно категорически не нравится Майклу. Он добирается до своей спальни и устраивает себе полчаса изматывающих упражнений, чтобы очистить голову и оставить в ней только детали касающиеся задания.  
  


***

— Все прошло стандартно, — объясняет Майкл. — Я появился на ужине, один из бугаев Сатора обыскал меня, а потом был весьма любопытный разговор за столом.  
  
— Он пытался запугать тебя? — Нил выглядит очень сосредоточенным, словно каждое слово, сказанное Майклом, имеет первостепенное значение. А может так оно и есть, со всей этой темой обратного потока времени сложно понять, что важно, а что нет.  
  
— И у него бы получилось, будь на моем месте другой человек, — Майкл позволяет себе немного расслабиться. В Италии стоит очень жаркая погода и духота немного давит.  
  
— Хорошо, что дальше? — Нил проходит до минихолодильника и достает оттуда две банки с диетической колой. Майкл не может сдержать улыбки. — Что смешного?  
  
— Да так, — Майкл машет рукой, а потом принимает колу из рук Нила.  
  
Они подробно обсуждают план действий на случай десятка возможных вариантов развития событий. Майкл так устает, что его чуть не клонит в сон. Его настигает смена часовых поясов, средиземноморский климат и желание просто немного выспаться.  
  
В полудреме под звук голоса Нила Майкл представляет совершенно странную вещь, которая ну никак не могла бы случиться в реальности.  
  
Майклу мерещится то, как бы Нил его обыскивал.  
  
Как бы водил своими слишком изящными для агента ЦРУ ладонями сначала по рукам Майкла, проверил бы ворот и нагрудные карманы. Спину и пространство на пояснице. Майкл буквально наяву видит, как Нил заводит ладони ему за спину, чтобы исследовать пояс и все что может быть заткнуто за него.  
  
Встает на колени перед Майклом и ведет ладонями сначала по бедрам, совсем неделикатно касаясь всего, что располагается прямо под пряжкой ремня и только после этого спускается ниже. Майклу отчего-то кажется, что Нил выглядел бы вызывающе в подобной позе…  
  
— Эй, кажется тебе пора спать.  
  
Майкл резко открывает глаза и обнаруживает что он все еще сидит на диванчике на летней террасе отеля в Амальфи и Нил нависает над ним. Полусон-полувидение все еще ярко стоит перед глазами Майкла, и он вдруг понимает, что ему нужно срочно остаться одному.  
  
Он вскакивает с места и на ходу кивая Нилу отправляется прочь. Но не в свой номер, а в тренажерный зал отеля.  
  
Майкл колотит там боксерскую грушу, пока не начинают болеть руки, а в голове снова кристально чисто и никаких неприличных мыслей на счет Нила.  
  


***

Путь до Осло в грузовом контейнере и так неблизкий, но нахождение рядом с Нилом делает его как будто чуточку дольше. И сложнее.  
  
То ли инвертированный воздух ощущается как-то иначе или тут уже просто становится душно, но Майкл испытывает нехватку пространства. Это не фигура речи, в контейнере и так весьма тесно, но присутствие Нила так рядом ощущается слишком навязчивым.  
  
Когда вопросы о потомках и алгоритме иссякают, Майкл понимает, что больше тем для разговора у него не осталось. А еще, что когда не о чем болтать, приходится думать. А во время этого процесса в голову лезут разные неприятные мысли, вроде тех что тревожили в Амальфи.  
  
Майкл пытается спать, но выспавшись больше не может лежать. Помимо недостатка пространства остро ощущается невозможность подвигаться. Контейнер не такой уж и длинный и Майкл пытается использовать это по максимуму.  
  
— Тебе обязательно это делать? — спрашивает Нил когда Майкл уже в десятый раз прошел от одного конца контейнера до другого.  
  
— Я тебя разбудил? — Майкл останавливается, смотрит на Кэт, которая все еще спит.  
  
Нил качает головой. Он выглядит немного заспанным — отлежал левую половину лица и помял прическу.  
  
Майкл отчего-то вспоминает тот самый тревожный момент в турникете, когда выясняется, что Нил давно в Доводе. Когда они оказываются близко друг к другу, и Майкл почти готов выбить из Нила правду… Его мысли цепляются не за сам факт обмана или чего-то подобного, Майкл думает о том, что Нил не только не пугается, он кажется даже доволен тем, как все складывается.  
  
Фантомное ощущение прикосновения, прижатого тела к перегородке между красной и синей комнатой все еще преследует Майкла. Он трясет головой и продолжает свое блуждание по контейнеру.  
  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — с неподдельным интересом спрашивает Нил.  
  
— Движение — это жизнь, — отвечает Майкл. — Ну знаешь, шесть тысяч шагов и все такое.  
  
— А если без устаревших слоганов?  
  
— Привожу мысли в порядок, — признается Майкл и снова останавливается. Всего в метре от Нила. — Тут не очень много места, чтобы я мог заняться чем-то другим.  
  
На лице Нила всплывает какая-то очень странная улыбка, словно у него есть еще одна версия того, чем можно убить время и компенсировать недостаток физической нагрузки.  
  
Или может быть это все Майкл и его воображение, которое подбрасывает ему совсем неприличные варианты, которые вместе с пережитым опытом и странными видениями совсем не упрощают задачу по наведению порядка в голове.  
  
— Мы можем отодвинуть твою койку и тогда ты сможешь отжаться, — наконец произносит Нил, и он действительно делает то что предлагает. Создает для Майкла достаточно пространства, чтобы у того появилась возможность использовать его для своих упражнений.  
  
Майкл очень благодарен Нилу, но вместо того чтобы выразить это словами, он кивает, глядя тому в глаза, а потом падает на пол и принимается за отжимания.  
  
Очистить мысли это помогает не очень сильно и следующий сон, который снится Майклу оказывается совсем неприличным, пусть и отвечает на практический вопрос — могут ли два взрослых мужчины уместиться на узкой походной койке.  
  
После пробуждения Майкл не может смотреть на Нила спокойно, но к счастью они прибывают на место и времени на самоанализ уже не остается.  
  


***

Фьорды Тронхейма уже едва виднеются на горизонте, но путь предстоит еще неблизкий.  
  
Они сталкиваются на верхней палубе после тренировки, по пути внутрь корабля. Майкл проводит почти весь день в кислородной маске, наблюдая за тем как ударный отряд Айвза готовится к операции в Сибири.  
  
— Как рука? — внезапно спрашивает Нил. Его не очень хорошо слышно из-за шума волн и инвертированных криков чаек.  
  
— Рука? — переспрашивает Майкл.  
  
— Ну перед тем как мы вышли из контейнера она кровоточила, — Нил показывает на плечо Майкла.  
  
— Это была инвертированная рана, я получил ее от самого себя во время драки возле турникета, — Майклу становится смешно. Наверное, немногие люди на планете могут похвастаться тем что надрали сами себе задницу.  
  
— Ты уверен? — Нил кажется обеспокоенным. Возможно чересчур. С чего бы ему так беспокоиться о ране, если Нил прекрасно разбирается в обратном движении во времени?  
  
Майкл вздыхает, стараясь показать, что опека Нила ему если не в тягость, то все его поводы для тревоги кажутся надуманными. Хотя возможно дело в Кэт, которая чуть не умерла у них на глазах, и кто знает, как это повлияло на Нила.  
  
Майкл расстегивает куртку и вытащив себя из нескольких слоев одежды показывает плечо, на котором конечно же ничего нет. Нил не стесняется прикоснуться и проверить — видимо глазам он тоже не доверяет.  
  
Он сосредоточенно ощупывает кожу, смотрит на место потенциальной раны так серьезно, что у Майкла появляется время чтобы самому еще раз посмотреть на Нила.  
  
Сейчас он не испытывает нехватки пространства или движения, но желание прочистить голову доступной физической нагрузкой возникает также спонтанно как лихо проскакивает в мыслях идея о любом другом прикосновении Нила. И надежно там застревает.  
  
— Что? — немного удивленно спрашивает Нил, когда замечает такой пристальный взгляд на себе.  
  
Майкл осознает, что не будь на нем сейчас респиратора, то поцеловал бы Нила. Скорее всего Нил считывает это, потому что его выражение лица меняется, он прищуривается, и легкая полуулыбка становится легко различимой через прозрачный пластик маски.  
  
Нил подходит близко, почти вплотную, так, чтобы было удобно сказать что-то на ухо Майклу, но не пытаться перекричать ветер и чаек.  
  
— Взаимно, — произносит Нил и вместо того, чтобы направиться внутрь корабля, идет в противоположном направлении. Он останавливается перед лестницей на уровень ниже и развернувшись кивает на одну из железных перекладин над головой Майкла: — Если надумаешь подтягиваться.  
  
Кислородная маска прилегает плотно, но Майклу все равно кажется, что еще немного и он задохнется. Если не от нехватки воздуха, то от осознания, что его прочитали как открытую книгу.  
  


***

До вылета в Стальск у них было несколько часов чтобы отдохнуть и набраться сил.  
  
Только сон кажется Майклу пустой тратой времени — он думает, что именно этого самого «времени» у них осталось совсем чуть-чуть и каждая последующая секунда ценнее предыдущей.  
  
Поэтому вместо того, чтобы спать он идет, пробираясь мимо часовых выставленных Айвзом в ту часть кают где с наибольшей вероятностью есть шанс найти Нила. Его Айвз определил в отряд Уиллер и с одной стороны Майклу нравится это решение — ведь так он будет уверен, что инвертированная часть команды точно выполнит свою задачу. А с другой — как-то он привык за последнее время что Нил всегда рядом.  
  
Иногда даже слишком.  
  
Хотя между ними ничего и не произошло, чтобы можно было делать выводы о «слишком», но Майкл доверяет своей интуиции и реакциям тела, которые в два голоса твердят: «ты запал на Нила, хватит это отрицать».  
  
Почему абсурдные ситуации со временем становятся только абсурднее? Майкл держит в голове этот вопрос, чтобы задать его Нилу, этакий ненавязчивый способ завязать беседу. Раз уж Нил любит рассуждать о метафизике разве не стоит этим пользоваться?  
  
Но план Майкла оказывается непригодным к исполнению, потому что судя по всему Нил спит. Лежит почти также как в том самом грузовом контейнере Ротаса, уткнувшись лицом в сверток, сделанный из куртки. Все это навевает слишком много воспоминаний, пусть еще слишком свежих, но все равно приятных.  
  
Майкл разворачивается и стараясь не шуметь выходит на палубу. Они почти миновали Баренцево море и совсем скоро подберутся к Стальску достаточно близко чтобы можно было долететь до заброшенного города на чинуках так, чтобы увеличить свои шансы сорвать планы Сатора.  
  
Кажется, Айвз говорит, что они опережают график.  
  
— Не спится?  
  
Из-за шума инвертированных волн Майкл не сразу слышит вопрос, который звучит совсем рядом. Он поворачивает голову и видит Нила, который стоит буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
  
— Слишком важный день… — Майкл хочет добавить, что переживает, получится ли у них, ведь слишком много неконтролируемых переменных сходятся в одной точке. А вдруг они ошибаются с датой? А вдруг с местом?  
  
Нил подходит ближе, встает практически плечом к плечу едва не касается Майкла. Наскоро надетая куртка выглядит слишком помятой, собственно, как и его лицо и Майкл вдруг испытывает желание стереть эту странную складку с щеки Нила.  
  
Приходится сжать правый кулак.  
  
— Не сбежишь подтягиваться… — тут Нил протягивает руку и обхватывает ладонь Майкла своей.  
  
Майкл вздрагивает. Не то от неожиданности, не то от предчувствия.  
  
— ...отжиматься или… разбирать пистолет по памяти? — продолжает говорить Нил, перечисляя любимые занятия Майкла, которыми он прочищает свой разум.  
  
Хочется даже возмутиться, потому что Майклу не кажется, что он настолько предсказуем. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на Нила — ожидаемо снизу-вверх и пальцы у Нила горячие и на ощупь как будто бесконечные.  
  
Но вместо слов Майкл мотает головой, почти не разрывая зрительного контакта с Нилом. Только спустя секунду он позволяет себе отвернуться в сторону бесконечного моря и немного раздосадовано спросить:  
  
— Все было настолько очевидно?  
  
— Нуу, — судя по интонации Нил не то пытается подобрать слова, не то просто не знает, что сказать, — твои занятия по поддержанию формы стали приобретать какие-то катастрофические масштабы.  
  
Майклу становится смешно. Он ведь отчаянно пытается сохранить остатки самообладания, но перед глазами раз за разом всплывают эти странные видения, неоднозначные сны и пальцы Нила, навязчиво переплетающиеся с его, не делают эту ситуацию легче.  
  
— Я бы тебя поцеловал, но… — Нил начинает говорить, буднично и спокойно, настолько что Майкл снова смотрит на него и не может понять, — боюсь, что ты сиганешь за борт и отправишься вплавь до Стальска...  
  
Теперь становится невозможно сдержаться, и Майкл уже почти хохочет, представив самого себя в описанной ситуации.  
  
Он замолкает. Резко и может быть немного пугающе, потому что Нил мгновенно кажется озабоченным такой кардинальной переменой настроения их беседы.  
  
Майкл просто делает шаг в сторону и тянет Нила за собой. Туда, где есть воздушный шлюз или любой достаточно большой карман инвертированного воздуха. Он едва дожидается, когда герметичность шлюза восстанавливается и толкает Нила к металлической переборке, на ходу стягивая его кислородную маску.  
  
Разница в росте не упрощает задачи, но стоит их губам соприкоснуться и Нил подается навстречу, ссутулится, чтобы быть ближе.  
  
— Даже так? — Нил улыбается прямо в губы Майклу. — Никаких отжиманий?  
  
Майкл качает головой, черта с два он сейчас сдвинется куда-либо и позволит себе отстраниться от Нила. Ему кажется, что он больше просто не в состоянии сопротивляться желанию касаться Нила.  
  
Быть может он просто сходит с ума.  
  
— Подъем объявят через сорок минут, ты уверен, что хочешь потратить их на что угодно кроме сна?  
  
Это самое «что угодно» вспыхивает перед глазами ярко и почти ослепляюще — почти как улыбка Нила и бесконечная синева его глаз и Майкл решает, что возможно сегодня они отправятся в самоубийственную миссию против человека, собирающегося поставить крест на всем мире.  
  
Нет времени на сомнения.  
  
Он снова целует Нила и ему мало этого ограниченного сближения, словно недостаточно буквально дышать с ним одним воздухом. Ладони Нила заползают Майклу под куртку и возможно он желает именно это прикосновение уже слишком давно, потому что табун мурашек пробегает по позвоночнику и скапливается приятным напряжением где-то внутри.  
  
Они практически застывают в этом странно-неудобном объятии, и Майкл заводится только от того, что чувствует возбуждение Нила.  
  
— Ну и что мы будем с этим делать? — шумно сглатывая спрашивает Нил пока Майкл целует его в шею и по линии челюсти, добираясь до ушей, чем вызывает очень громкий выдох, похожий на стон.  
  
— За твоей спиной кают-компания и там сейчас никого нет, — в последнем Майкл более чем уверен, ему видно помещение через иллюминатор в двери и будь там кто-то возня в воздушном шлюзе привлекла бы их внимание.  
  
— Предлагаешь мне выпить чаю? — Нил почти смеется, и Майкл словно желая его наказать теснее заводит бедро между его ног. Нил вздрагивает и взгляд его темнеет настолько, что сразу становится ясно, что чаепитие это последнее чем они будут заниматься внутри.  
  
— У нас осталось тридцать восемь минут, — произносит он и Майкл делает над собой усилие, отлипает от Нила и открывает дверь.  
  
Нил проходит внутрь на ходу стягивая куртку и аккуратно снимая маску и баллон с кислородом. Майкл следует за ним, запечатывая их внутри.  
  
Он проверяет замок кают-компании еще раз, смотрит на часы, расположенные прямо над большим телевизором, а затем прямо Нилу в глаза и произносит:  
  
— Уложусь в тридцать пять.


End file.
